duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio (song)
"Rio" is the seventh single by Duran Duran, released by Capitol-EMI on 1 November 1982 (UK) and 2 April 1983 (US). The song is the fourth, final, and title single lifted from the band's album Rio, and was edited for its release. About the song The song did not attract much notice in the United States upon its initial global release, but a slightly retouched version by remixer David Kershenbaum became a favourite among DJs who heard the EP Carnival. After the band's breakthrough hit "Hungry Like the Wolf" stormed MTV and scaled the American charts in December of 1982, radio programmers paid closer attention to the catchy melody and insistent, intricate bass line of "Rio", and Capitol Records reissued the single for the American market to great success. The musical hook for "Rio", well-known among Duran Duran fans and synthesiser enthusiasts, was produced by an arpeggiator - a software tool which can play the individual notes in a chord in a chosen pattern. It was once rumored that the synthesiser used to achieve this was a Roland Jupiter-8. However, it has been said by Nick Rhodes to actually be a Roland Jupiter-4 using the random mode on the arpeggiator with a C minor chord. Rhodes created the unusual sound at the beginning of the song by throwing several small metal rods onto the strings of a grand piano in the studio. The recorded sound was then reversed to create the intro. The laughter on the track was that of Rhodes' girlfriend at the time. Donald A. Guarisco of All Musig Guide said: Music video Duran Duran travelled to the island of Antigua with director Russell Mulcahy in May of 1982 to film the vivid music video for "Rio", where the yacht scenes were filmed on the bay at English Harbour, the beach scenes at Miller's Beach, and the bit with the raft at Shirley Heights. They also filmed a video for the album track "Waiting for the "Night Boat" at the time, and both appeared on the Duran Duran video album released in 1983. "Rio" featured iconic images of the band in Antony Price suits, singing and playing around on a yacht speeding over the crystal blue Caribbean Sea. Short segments show band members trying to live out their assorted daydreams, only to be teased, tormented, and made fools of by a body-painted vixen. The London model in the video is credited as "Reema", said to be member of the Models One agency, of half English, and half Lebanese origin, but her true name has been lost, even to the band. The yacht in the Duran Duran video is a 1936 wooden Fife yacht called Eilean. Regularly confused with Simon Le Bon's former yacht Drum, Eilean fell into a serious state of neglect after the video was shot. She was purchased by an Italian watch company, who completed a 2½ restoration and relaunched her in 2009. Nick Rhodes was reportedly dreadfully seasick during the filming, and has often said "I hate boats unless they're tied up and you've having cocktails on them." In 1998 three new mixes by Recall 22 were released on promo in France. Song versions #"Rio" - 5:33 #"Rio" (Night Version) - 6:39 #"Rio" (Part 1) - 5:10 #"Rio" (Part 2) - 5:28 #"Rio" (PT. II - Carnival Version) - 5:03 #"Rio" (US Edit) - 4:43 #"Rio" (Single Version) - 4:40 #"Rio" (US Album Remix) - 5:24 #"Rio" (US Single Version) - 4:34 #"Rio" (US Single Remix) - 3:58 #"Rio" (Promo Single Mix) - 4:58 #"Rio" (Recall 22 Dance Mix) - 5:03 #"Rio" (Recall 22 12" New Club Mix) - 7:47 #"Rio" (Recall 22 12" Dance Mix) - 9:22 Covers, samples, & media references Cover versions of "Rio" have been recorded by Goldfinger, Bodyjar and Nip Drivers. Nirvana performed the song "Rio" during the Rock in Rio show in Brazil, on 16 January 1993, and Canadian rock band Barenaked Ladies played "Rio" live in Calgary on 1 April 2004. The video for the Fountains of Wayne song "Mexican Wine" is partially based on the video for "Rio." Parts of the song were sung by Santa Claus on the "Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics" episode of South Park. It has been referenced in the lyrics of the 2005 UK #1 hit by Arctic Monkeys, "I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor": "Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand". Track listing 7": EMI EMI 5346 (UK) #"Rio" - 4:40 #"The Chauffeur" (Blue Silver) - 3:48 12": EMI 12 EMI 5346 (UK) #"Rio" (Part 2) - 5:29 #"Rio" (Part 1) - 5:11 #"My Own Way" (Carnival Remix) - 4:34 7": Harvest B-5175 (US) #"Rio (Edited Version) - 4:34 #"Hold Back the Rain" (Original LP Mix) - 3:59 7": Capitol B-5215 (US - March 1983 reissue) #"Rio" (US Single Remix) - 3:57 #"Hold Back the Rain" (US Album Remix) - 6:32 CD: Part of the "Singles Box Set 1981-1985" #"Rio" (Part 1) - 5:11 #"The Chauffeur" (Blue Silver) - 3:48 #"Rio" (Part 2) - 5:29 #"My Own Way" (Carnival Remix) - 4:34 *All remixes by David Kershenbaum. Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar, backing vocals *Andy Taylor - guitar, backing vocals *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Also credited: *Colin Thurston - producer and engineer Lyrics Moving on the floor now babe you're a bird of paradise Cherry ice cream smile, I suppose it's very nice With a step to your left and a flick to the right You catch that mirror way out west You know you're something special and you look like you're the best Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand Just like that river twisting through a dusty land And when she shines she really shows you all she can Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande I've seen you on the beach and I've seen you on TV Two, of a billion stars It means so much to me Like a birthday or a pretty view But then I'm sure that you know it's just for you Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand Just like that river twisting through a dusty land And when she shines she really shows you all she can Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Hey now, wooh, look at that Did he really run you down? At the end of the drive The lawmen arrive You make me feel alive, alive, alive I'll take my chance 'Cause luck is on my side I tell you something I know what you're thinking I'm telling you something, I know what you're thinking Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand Just like that river twists across the dusty land And when she shines she really shows you all she can Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand I might find her if I'm looking like I can Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land From mountains in the North down to the Rio Grande Do-do-do-do-do-do-do... See also *Discography 4: Rio *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Rio singles